


Return to me

by Rust72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Blood, Cuddles, SO SAD, Sansby reference, W.D. Gaster eference, extreme injuries, so much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust72/pseuds/Rust72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the genocide run, sans is injured and goes to his favorite place to die. But he lives and is ursed back to health, but not withought some hardships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Evacuation was quick, many monsters save. The human had killed so many, not shedding a tear of regret. The snow was starting to turn red with every step he took. The scarf in his hands was sprinkled with dust and tears. He had lost against the human. The familiar LED sign shone through the darkness, lighting the path to his favorite bar. His eyes were damaged, blood dripping from the sides. 

He just wanted sleep. The bell above the door rang as he entered. No voices came. The bar was empty, the lights out and seats deserted. He could hear the sounds of blood dripping on the floor, most likely from the three wounds his body had taken.   
A light one on the chest, a deep one on spine, and a broken nasal and zygomatic bone on his face. He dropped to his knees, his shorts absorbing the blood that had pooled under him. That was it, his last destination. Everyone was gone and he was alone. But as his consciousness faded, a bright sellout emerged from the back, running towards him. The last thing he heard was his name, sans.

The chair creaked with every position he sat in. it had been the first time he had sat next to his bed watching over another. Grillby was the last in Snowdin, only coming back to collect a few items before he evacuates too. He was worried when he found out that sans and Papyrus had gone missing, and was hoping that returning here he would happen to see them. But this wasn’t what he expected. 

Grillby had done all he could to bandage sans’s injuries, though they were extensive.  
Sans’s body all wrapped in blankets made Grillby’s heart sink. He looked so pained in his sleep, it made Grillby feel sick. Grillby leaned forward and planted a kiss on sans’s forehead before getting up from his seat. Waiting for him to wake up was nerve racking, so Grillby decided to make his time useful. 

First was to clean the blood off the floor. The bar was quiet when he entered, just how he had left it. The pool of blood was in the middle of the room, eliminated by the light from his sign coming through the window. The pool was dark and thick, probably mixed with liquid magic.  
Pushing back his orange hair, Grillby kneeled to the floor. He swallowed hard. There it was, before his eyes. The red scarf that belonged to Papyrus lay soaking in the blood. Grillby picked it up and held it in his pale hands. It felt wet in his hands, not with blood but with sadness. 

There was a scream from upstairs then a thump. Grillby shushed upstairs to his bedroom to find sans laying on the ground. He had ripped off the bandages around his eyes and they had started bleeding again. He was gasping, spitting, and crying out in pain and fear. Grillby grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him slightly.  
“Sans, it’s alright. It’s just me Grillby, you are safe.” He reassured. Sans stopped and looked up at Grillby. “G-Grills?” he whimpered. “Yes, it’s just me, calm down.” Grillby said. Sans gripped Grillby’s shirt, bloody tears dripping down his face. “My legs, p-please! Did they take my legs!?” sans sobbed. Legs? Grillby was confused. Sans’s legs were there, but why couldn’t he see them. Grillby’s once warm body became cold. He felt the warm tears dripping down his own face as he pulled sans into a hug.   
“Yes, they’re gone.” He whimpered. They both sad sobbing on the cold floor for a while, till Grillby heard soft breathing against his chest. Sans needed sleep, so he let him. They needed to leave, but Grillby didn’t want to push sans. So he decided to wait it out for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

His feet were so small in Grillby’s hands. You could never tell that this 25 year old person with stupple growing on his chin could be hiding such small child like feet. But he did, and Grillby found it kind of cute. “w-well?” sans stuttered. It was true, his legs were gone. After a good look over, Grillby found that the deep cut in his back severed the lower part of his spinal cord, causing permanent paralyses in Sans’s legs. 

Luckily he would survive, but he defiantly needs professional medical attention soon. “Well, you’ll live, but you probably won’t be able to walk again.” Grillby said grimly. Sans was quiet. Grillby couldn’t tell if he was upset or not because of the bandages that were over his eyes. “It would have been better if you had just let me die.” He finally said. Grillby could feel his body heat up. He couldn’t believe what sans was saying. Was he that depressed? 

“Sans, dying isn’t the last choice.” Grillby began. “What would you know? You didn’t have to watch your brother die and all your friends go missing. It would just be better if I die, because then everything would just reset and.” “SANS!” Grillby yelled, pressing sans down on the bed. Sans whimpered in pain, but Grillby didn’t let go. “I’m alive, you are alive, and even other monsters are alive! How can you only think about yourself when everyone else is worried about you?” Grillby yelled. 

Sans’s lip quivered, soft tears escaping the bandages that covered his eyes. “I, I, I m-miss them. I miss them all.” Sans sobbed.   
Grillby leaned back, pulling sans into a hug. Running is fingers through sans’s soft gray hair, he comforted his sobbing friend.   
Maybe he was a little too rough on him. He was injured, and had just lost his family. Gosh he was so pathetic. He was the only one thinking about himself.   
He pulled back slightly, pressing soft kisses against sans’s head.

It seemed to calm him down some. He continued down to sans’s nose and cheeks before settling on his soft lips.   
Grillby’s warm body was an extreme contrast to sans’s cold one. Sans was quiet, but Grillby could tell he was leaning into it. This drama and evacuation made it hard for Grillby to “express” himself alone, and it was starting to show. “Grillby.” Sans said through a muffled kiss. 

“Hm? What is it?’ Grillby asked as he freed sans from the kiss. Sans was hesitant at first then leaned forward into Grillby’s chest. “I’m tired, will y-you r-rub my back? I’m scared to sleep again. I feel lonely when I do.” Sans said. Grillby smiled, although sans couldn’t see it. “Whatever you need, I’ll do it.” Grillby said. Sans laid down on his side, his bare back exposed. Grillby smoothed his hand down sans’s scapula, getting a shake from his receiver.

With each movement, sans sunk deeper into the bed till a soft snore escaped him. He was so cute in his sleep, Grillby thought. There was a noise downstairs that Grillby soon realized was his phone. He rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over his own feet. Who could be calling? He picked up the phone and waited. “H-hello? Anyone there?” the voice said. He knew that voice. “Alphys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's getting tasty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there had been some confusion so I'm here to clear things up. This isn't the full Human AU, but in stead a spin off. The characters are human looking but still monsters. I just wanted them to look like humans. Enjoy the story!

She spoke in short breathless symbols making it hard for Grillby to follow along. Grillby gave a sigh of agitation. “Alphys, I can’t understand you when you talk so fast.” He grumbled. A small sheik came from the other end to the phone, then a quiet apology. “i-I’m sorry, I was just so scared.” She whimpered.

Grillby sighed again. “I’m taking it that you want to know where I am right?” he said. There was a pause before Alphys voice came back on. “yes, well. You went back to find the brothers, didn’t you? Well, P-Papyrus didn’t make it and sans has d-d-died fighting the human.” She sniffed. A small sob escaped her. Watching so many of her friends die had taken a toll on her.

Grillby waited for a moment before telling her the news. “I currently have sans with me.” He said. “YOU HAVE SANS WITH YOU?!” Alphys screamed into the phone. “uh, yeah, I do.” Grillby grimaced, his ears ringing. “how is he? Is he ok?” she asked. Grillby paused. Ok wasn’t really what he would call it. Sans condition was bad, and he was sure what to tell Alphys. “grillby?” Alphys voice came.

“oh, uh sorry, I was just thinking. Um sans, he’s well, he’s not in the best shape. I’ve bandaged his wounds as best as I could but he’ll need professional medical treatment.” Grillby said scratching the back of his neck. “sans isn’t going to fall is he?” Alphys voice said grimly. A cold chill went through Grillby’s body. “fall?” he swallowed.

Falling was when a monster’s soul game out and their body would go into a coma before turning completely into dust. Grillby had overheard his father speak of monsters falling after the war due to depression, but he hadn’t thought it might affect his life. “alphys, what are the signs of falling?” grillby asked. “oh uh, well. First a monster would go into a deep depression, most likely after something drastic happened. Then they would be very sleepy and sleep for many hours a day. Wait, does sans have these symptoms? I mean he did just lose his brother but, sans is strong so he shouldn’t fall because of that.” Alphys said. Grillby swallowed hard. “alphys, the injuries sans with stained cause great damage. He’ll most likely never walk again.” Grillby said through gritted teeth.

“oh, oh no, no no no, oh god. Really, h-he’s that bad? Oh my god I’m so sorry, so so sorry *sob*.” Alphys sobbed. Grillby could do the same, but he knew he needed to stay strong. “alphys, I can’t get sans to the evacuation site without help. Can you send help?” grillby asked. “*sniff* yes I can try, but you *sniff* will have to wait a few days.

The guards are currently in new home making sure everyone is evacuated.” Alphys sniffed. Grillby sighed with irritation. A few days was far to many, but if it meant they would get help, he would take it. “thank you alphys. I have to go, I need to be with sans right now.” Grillby said. “oh, ok, well, I’ll let the guards know. Please, keep sans alive.” Alphys said. Then the phone when quiet and Grillby was left standing alone in the dark.


	4. !!Explanation!!

A lot of people have been confused lately and I understand why. This chapter is to answer these questions.

This is not the normal humantale au. The characters are still monster living underground but their appearance is human. I wanted to write something that views them as humanoid but still goes along with the fact they are monsters. I wrote this in the context that you don't look between the lines and just enjoy the story. If you have any questions you can message me in the comments.

 

I promise to put out a new chapter soon


End file.
